Devices for assisted parking of a motor vehicle are increasingly used in today's motor vehicles. As an example of such driver assistance systems the park steering assistant of Volkswagen is to be mentioned, where a periphery sensor system measures an appropriate parking space during passing by and the vehicle due to a driver command parks into the parking space based on an appropriate starting point by means of the park steering assistant, wherein the park steering assistant autonomously takes over the steering activity while the driver is responsible for the speed of the vehicle. This requires a controllable electro-mechanic steering gear in order to be able to apply the required steering momentum to the steering gear by means of an appropriate actuator. It is a disadvantage of the well-known driver assistance system that when exceeding a predetermined maximum speed of 10 km/h by a predetermined amount, for example 20%, the assistance function is deactivated and the driver all of a sudden does not anymore receive a steering assistance.
Furthermore, known from DE 196 07 788 A1 is a method and a device for controlling the approach of a vehicle towards an obstacle, where the speed of the vehicle is limited by means of controlling the power of the drive unit of the vehicle in a first range of a distance to the obstacle, and in a second distance range braking power is established at the wheel brakes of the vehicle. It is a disadvantage of the method known from the art that no active steering assistance is provided to the driver.
Furthermore, known from DE 122 426 A1 is a method for operating a parking assistance system and such a parking assistance system in which an automatic braking and/or accelerating of the vehicle is carried out during the activity of parking and/or pulling out. Also here it is a disadvantage that an active steering assistance of the driver is not provided for.